BFF
by LilyJames86
Summary: Priya Jordan Priya Jordan Priya Jordan and dizziness.
1. Preeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Disclaimer: In case someone wants to sue me, all characters, except ones who might be mentioned later on, and you don't recognize, belong to Melissa Morgan.**

**Friend (fre-nd)**

_**SOME ONE YOU KNOW, LIKE, AND TRUST.**_

Priya sighed. The breeze tickled her feet, a tree seemed to sway in the distance.

Priya listened to the chirping of the birds. Not that she was interested in such. She suddenly sat up, sensing something, and also trying to shake her -well, there was really no other way to describe it-_sandy_ hair. She looked down; she'd made a _sand_ angel!

"Hey, Priya." Jordan. Priya's BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. Continue until a million with the Fs, and we have a deal.

It was totally true that they were BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFs.

Count the Fs.

"Hi, Jordan," Priya quietly greeted him as he sat beside her, hair blowing in the wind, hugging his knees to his chest. "'Sup with you, Brynn, and-" Priya made a face-"B_e_n?" Priya's ex-crush was Ben. Sure, it was a bit of tiny, teeny-a lot of a "tiny, teeny", actually-crush, but she was still sorely disappointed that Brynn won him over.

"The same." It was Jordan's turn to be quiet-and have tears brimming, then spilling out of his eyes.

"I know. Everything's different, changed-wrong."

Jordan smiled shakily. His bright green eyes seemed to smile a little too.

"Give you a point if you tell her to throw up on you."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Um, why would she even feel sick? Besides, that is not part of the plan."

Priya shrugged, putting on a bewildered face. "Well! Give you a point if you burp the alphabet without a soda."

Jordan grinned. That was more like it.

Priya clasped his hand.

"If only…"

Her voice was soft, and she didn't finish.

And she realized she wasn't sure she had anything else to say, anyways.


	2. JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Boyfriend "Boy-frend"

_**SOMEONE YOU LUUUUUUUUVVVV-AND YOU'RE LUUUUUUUVED BACK BY.**_

Brynn snickered at how silly Ben was acting. Not meanly, but dramatically.

Once upon a time Brynn had been with Jordan. Once upon a time Brynn's _other_ best friend, a.k.a _not _Alex Kim, was Grace.

Everything was different now-and horrible. Brynn deserved better. She knew perfectly well she was the best actress in camp. Brynn felt a pang-that used to be Grace.

"Pree," Jordan sung loudly. Priya kept sleeping-and hilariously snoring.

"Old PreePriya has a rest. Khoshoo, khonshoo, snooooorrreeee," Jordan sung very loudly indeed. You'd have to be deaf not to hear it. In fact, someone deaf probably COULD hear it. Priya leaped up, and glared. "What? I'm totally innocent! Please have mercy!" begged Jordan, deliberately putting on a big, obvious, show.

Priya giggled a little. Then she spotted the clock. What?!

"What?!" she spluttered. She, "apparently" just woke up at 10:00 pm! She went to sleep at about 10:00 p.m….last night! And it was night, and very confusing.

Jordan was having a very hard time keeping his laughter in. Eventually, he gave up. Gradually, he snorted, then laughed for at least an hour.

Priya narrowed her eyes at him. "You moved the time? With the poor, _innocent, _Jordan, innocent clock?"

Jordan didn't literally answer but he nodded. Then he managed to choke out a, "With Brynn."

Priya swiftly moved towards him. Just when he thought she was going to strike, going to attack, she grinned, slapped him five, and skipped away.

"Good one, mate. You win…and you get a point."

Dizzy with relief, Jordan pumped his fist. He was so ready to face his ex-girlfriend's stealer.

Though something was bothering him. He just knew it.

He turned slowly then spinned. Yup, there was definitely something down there. His head told him. He found the word "Priya" down there, but he didn't manage to piece together the rest of the pieces of the puzzle he knew was deep down. He only got, "Don't," "Care," "Brynn".

It must mean something.

If only he knew exactly _what_.


	3. BrynnWinns

**Uncertain**

**Un-sir-ten:** 1. Unsure

Priya rolled her eyes at Jordan.

"Like _that's _gonna stop me!" snickered Jordan. "You should have seen her face last time…she looked ready to kill! This raid is gonna be awesome!"

"Count me out." Priya shook her head. "This is totally not part of the plan…Not that we exactly have one…"

Jordan looked hurt. "But Brynn won't mind. She's very playful and-"

Pree cut him off.

"_Was _very playful," she muttered.

"And Brynn is also funny and cute and nice," added Jordan, giving Pree the evil eye.

"Unlike _some_ people I can mention…"

Priya punched him. "You win, you rat-sorry rats, if that insulting you!"

Brynn sobbed loudly, tears steadily falling, flowing out, delicately, peacefully, unhappily.

Why she'd ever trusted that Ben, she'd never know. That devil boy in cute clothing was arrogant, selfish, and just plain mean.

So Brynn was in a bad mood, but also hurt, torn apart, like the whole world was crumbling into pieces right before her eyes.

She sighed and opened her email. She had 9 new ones…

Stricken, she stared at an email by Jenna.

_**Walla Walla's closing down!**_

Brynn felt her eyes. Still wet. She didn't feel so sad about Jen's news, only odd.

Brynn clicked at another email.

**From: Gracey-Wacey-NEW-ENGLISH-GENIUS**

**To: BrynnWinns**

**Hi Brynn! YAY! I'm awesome at English, so now coming to WW!**

**This Saturday, at NINE AM!**

**WOO HOO! **

Brynn rushed to Jenna's other email.

**CLOSING DAY AFTER TOMORROW! **

This time a combined mixture of happiness and sadness crashed over her head, like a huge wave she one unable to avoid. It was hopeless, helpless, totally an ache she'd just realized _was_.

Grace was coming to Walla-Walla. But by the time she came, they'd be no Walla Walla to go to.

Suddenly, her boy problems didn't seem very important-at all.


	4. GraceGraceGrace

**Anger **

_**Mad at someone or something**_

Grace squealed with excitement. She was packing for Walla-Walla. She had passed and FINISHED Summer School for-ugh-English.

Just then, her mom hurried up, with a book and phone in hand. She thrust the phone at Grace "(It's for you Wacey!"), and unzipped the suitcase to add the book.

Grace groaned, and her mother wagged her finger at her disapprovingly as she left.

Grace gripped the phone between her shoulder and ear as she re-checked the suitcase.

"Grace!" cried a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Priya!" Grace hopped around enthusiastically.

"So, we're sticking with my mom meeting you-uh, just a sec, Brynn came in."

Grace heard muffled voices, and assumed Priya had covered the mouthpiece. Grace strained her ears.

"Yeah, no kidding," Priya said sarcastically (to Brynn).

"I already said sorry!" Brynn shot back.

"Well, now he's re-hurt. I don't believe you! Just for Ben. Like Jordan is the best. He's funny, nice, cute, you guys go good together. He deserves you!"

Grace's eyes twinkled. She tried harder to hear the argument. "_Don't put me on hold…" _she prayed.

Brynn snatched the phone.

"Oh hey, Brynn," called Grace.

"Hey, Wacey Genius," teased Brynn.

"Hey, Lost Boy," retorted Grace.

Brynn sniffed over-dramatically, and then put on a posh LA accent.

"You sound like Tori," Grace gasped for breath as she immaturely rolled on the bed.

Soon they were giggling together, just like old times.

"Remember Jenna's blue hair?"

"Remember the toilet paper?"

"Remember Nat and Simon?"

"Ahhh, young love." Definitely Brynn.

"Me and Spence?"

"The Cropsy?"

The two mates cracked up.

Except…

Suddenly Brynn remembered. She grew silent. Walla-Walla was-she swallowed.

"Grace," she said quietly. "Walla-Walla…"

She couldn't say it.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Heh heh, cliffhanger. Thanks, mates. More Jordan Priya soon. This was just a filler.**

**Look for me on quotev dot com. I'm AddieLovesYou, and I wrote a fic, Aggressively. **

**~Addison**


End file.
